disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2002
]] opens in Paris.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January 1 - ''Beauty and the Beast (IMAX Special Edition) *January 18 - Snow Dogs *January 25 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Pictures) *February 10 - Return to Never Land (premiere) *February 15 - Return to Never Land *March 26 - The Rookie premiere in New York City, New York *March 29 - The Rookie *April 5 - Big Trouble (Touchstone Pictures) *April 20 - Spirited Away (San Francisco International Film Festival) *April 26 - Frank McKlusky, C.I. (Touchstone Pictures) *June 16 - Lilo & Stitch (premiere) *June 21 - Lilo & Stitch is released to positive reviews and commercial success. *July 12 - Reign of Fire (Touchstone Pictures) *July 21 - The Country Bears (premiere) *July 26 - The Country Bears *August 2 - Signs (Touchstone Pictures) *August 22 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *August 31 - Spirited Away (Telluride Film Festival) *September 20 - Spirited Away (limited) *October 11 - Tuck Everlasting *November 1 - The Santa Clause 2 *November 17 - Treasure Planet (premiere) *November 27 - Treasure Planet is released to positive reviews but a commercial failure. *December 13 - The Hot Chick (Touchstone Pictures) *December 19 - 25th Hour (Touchstone Pictures) *December 25 - The Lion King (IMAX Special Edition) *December 27 - Chicago (Miramax Films) Shorts *February 12 - John Henry *February 15 - Pluto's Fledgling (re-issue) Events *Disney purchases a stake in Saban Entertainment's now independent French subsidiary Saban International Paris, which on October 1, is renamed to SIP Animation and announces they would be producing a show based on the W.I.T.C.H. comic books. *Lasse Åberg inaugurated the Åbergs Museum. Character debuts *January 12 - Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, Skate Lad, Governor Kevin, the Chief, Jean, Mrs. Woolingantz, Baron Blitz, Technor *January 19 - The Birthday Bandit *January 26 - Le Poodle, Madame Snake *February 15 - Jane, Danny, Edward, Nana II, Octopus *February 16 - Helius Inflato *February 22 - Laser Pirate *February 26 - Pom-Pom, Prudence, Beatrice and Daphne, The Baker, Flower Vendor, the Queen *March 19 - Madellaine, Zephyr, Sarousch *March 28 - Sora, Riku, Kairi *June 7 - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Josh Mankey, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Gil Moss, Steve Barkin, Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior *June 21 - Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu, David Kawena, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa, Yuki, DNAmy, Susan Hegarty, Mrs. Hasagawa, Dr. Hamsterviel, Galactic Armada, UGF Troopers, Moses Puloki, Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai, Luki, Ice Cream Man *July 12 - Duff Killigan *July 28 - Beary Barrington, Ted Bedderhead, Fred Bedderhead, Reed Thimple, Officer Hamm and Officer Cheets, Roadie, Rip Holland *September 6 - Monique *September 9 - Annette, Miss Maxwell, Moss, Luke, Rita Mouse, Keisha *September 13 - Monkey Fist *September 14 - Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Third *September 30 - Ferret Jeeter *October 7 - Skippy *October 11 - Jesse Tuck, The Man in the Yellow Suit, Angus Tuck, Mae Tuck, Miles Tuck *November 1 - Carol Newman-Calvin, Lucy Miller, Curtis, Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Tracy, Toy Santa *November 4 - Hallie Duck *November 27 - Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Sarah Hawkins, Morph, B.E.N., Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Billy Bones, Scroop, John Silver's Pirates, Leland Hawkins, Aurora Mayflower, Admiral Evar Theme parks *March 16 - Walt Disney Studios Park opens at Disneyland Paris. *June 2 - Journey into Imagination with Figment opens at Epcot. *October 7 - A Bug's Land opens at Disney's California Adventure Television *January 12 - Teamo Supremo premieres on ABC. *January 30 - The Book of Pooh Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *June 7 - Kim Possible premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 2 (Labor Day) - House of Mouse Season 3 premieres on Toon Disney with 18 new episodes in a 9-hour all night marathon known as "Night of 1000 Toons". *September 3 - Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party (Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment) premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 9 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 14 - Fillmore! premieres on ABC Kids. *Fall - The Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney, and Toon Disney receive a new on-air look simultaneously. Video games *January 15 - Disney Learning Kindergarten for PC *March 29 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for Windows (Europe only). *May 6 - Wiggle Bay for PC (USA only) *July 9 - Search for the Secret Keys *August 9 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube *August 10 - The Book of Pooh: A Story Without a Tail for PC. *August 13 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube; The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse for Game Boy Advance. *September 17 - Kingdom Hearts for PlayStation 2. *October 9 - Disney Golf for PlayStation 2. *October 10 - Wiggle Bay for PC (Australia only) *November 5 **''PK: Out of the Shadows'' for PlayStation 2 and GameCube **''Disney Sports Football'' for Game Boy Advance. *November 11 - Disney Sports Soccer for Game Boy Advance. *November 15 - Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist for Game Boy Advance. *November 17 **''Disney Sports Skateboarding'' for GameCube and Game Boy Advance **''Disney Sports Soccer'' for GameCube. *November 23 - Disney Sports Basketball for Game Boy Advance. *December 8 - Disney Sports Football for GameCube. Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 8 **''The Book of Pooh: A Valentine for Eeyore'' **''The Color of Friendship'' **''Miracle in Lane 2'' **''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' **''Zenon: The Zequel'' **''Motocrossed'' *January 15 - The Adventures of Huck Finn *January 29 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *February 12 **''Peter Pan: Special Edition'' **''American Legends'' *February 26 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *March 5 **''Double Teamed'' **''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' **''Jumping Ship'' *March 12 - Nixon: Collector's Edition (Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment) *March 19 **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *April 2 **''Three Men and a Baby'' **''Three Men and a Little Lady'' **''Ruthless People'' **''Taking Care of Business'' *April 23 **''Angels in the Outfield'' **''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *May 7 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *May 14 **''Snow Dogs'' **''Oliver & Company: Special Edition'' *May 28 **''Rascal'' **''The Journey of Natty Gann'' **''Cheetah'' *June 4 **''Hocus Pocus'' **''Muppet Treasure Island'' **''V.I. Warshawski'' *June 18 **''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' **''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *July 23 **''The Great Mouse Detective'' **''Tarzan & Jane'' *August 13 **''Beaches'' **''Cocktail'' **''Another Stakeout'' *August 20 - Return to Never Land *August 26 - Schoolhouse Rock!- Special 30th Anniversary Edition (DVD only) *August 27 **''The Rookie'' **''The Book of Pooh: Just Say BOO!'' **''Schoolhouse Rock!- Special 30th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS only) *September 3 **''Aspen Extreme'' **''Captain Ron'' **''Ernest Goes to Camp'' **''Ernest Goes to Jail'' **''Ernest Scared Stupid'' **''Mickey's House of Villains'' *September 10 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *September 17 - Monsters, Inc. *October 8 **''Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition'' **''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' **''Houseguest'' **''Jungle 2 Jungle'' **''Out Cold'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Big Trouble'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *October 29 - The Santa Clause: Special Edition *November 5 - Very Merry Christmas Songs *November 12 **''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition'' **''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *November 19 - Frank McKlusky, C.I. (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *December 3 **''Lilo & Stitch'' **''Walt Disney Treasures'' *December 17 - The Country Bears Albums *January 29 - More Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House *March 12 - Songs from The Book of Pooh *June 11 - ''Lilo & Stitch'' soundtrack *August 27 - Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites *September 10 - Bear's Holiday Celebration People Births *February 5 - Davis Cleveland (actor) *April 29 - Grace Kaufman (actress and voice actress) *May 6 - Emily Alyn Lind (actress, voice actress, and singer) *June 2 - Madison Hu (actress) *June 17 - Merit Leighton (actress and voice actress) *August 1 - Oona Laurence (actress) *September 6 - Asher Angel (actor) *September 21 - Isabella Blake-Thomas (actress) *September 27 - Jenna Ortega (actress and voice actress) Deaths *January 7 - Avery Schreiber (comedian and actor) *February 9 - Judson Pratt (actor) *January 21 - Peggy Lee (singer, songwriter, composer, actress, and voice actress) *February 22 - Chuck Jones (animator, author, screenwriter, producer, and director) *March 27 - Dudley Moore (actor, comedian, composer, and musician) *May 6 - Bill Days (actor) *May 11 - Bill Peet (writer) *July 8 - Ward Kimball (animator) *July 23 - Leo McKern (actor) *July 26 - Buddy Baker (composer) *October 29 - Glenn McQueen (animator) *November 3 - Jonathan Harris (actor and voice actor) *November 18 - James Coburn (actor and voice actor) es:2002 fr:2002 nl:2002 pt-br:2002 Category:Years in Disney history